Soul Eater: Dimensional Rifts
by Starglade
Summary: A teenage girl finds that the anime Soul Eater is real and she has been invited an Academy by Death himself. The plot only thickens when a Weapon for her cannot be found, not one on the entire Earth matches her soul! Death then decides to improvise.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm Starglade and this is my first FanFiction!

Now you're all probably wondering about this crazily random crossover but the logic is simple. I love Transformers, and I recently finished the first thirteen episodes of Soul Eater and loved them all, and then, like peanut butter and jelly I mushed the two together to create an awesome combination. Creative criticism is very appreciated though flaming is not.

I don't own Transformers or Soul Eater but the character Mackenzie Starkweather belongs to me.

The clouds moved across the bright blue sky on the office's walls, only periodically interrupted by the windows that seemed to float in mid-air. Death stood, staring into that mirror that was one of the very few decorations in the room, and what a magnificent mirror it was. As tall as he was it was incredibly ornate and held a practical use besides the obvious, his students, Meisters and Weapons, could contact him through it. Now though, it only reflected his, somewhat childish, skull-like face that revealed none of the tension that haunted his mind currently. His academy, though great it was, was losing students and not enough had been recruited or joined to fill their places. The students had either left-having graduated and gone on to hunt Kishin Eggs on their own- or died during missions they simply weren't ready for. Already he had found as many new students as he could around the world and only managed to create one Academy as so few were blessed with the skills to become Weapons or Meisters. He would have to look even harder, send out more scouts, and find some better way to locate these people that the world so desperately needed. They were so hard to find though! An untrained Meister or Weapon, unless studied very closely, would appear to have a soul of a normal human.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small herd of deer lifted their heads in alarm and pricked up their sensitive ears. Only faintly the soft crunching of leaves and twigs could be heard, and even softer, the breathing of a teenage girl as she carefully descended the steep slope down to the creek behind her house. Quickly, the animals fled leaving only their footprints as any sort of sign that they had been there. She quickly leapt onto the level sand beneath her feet, unaware of the animals that had been there before her, and started off along the bed of the creek. Her blue-gray eyes scanned the gritty sand and gravel bank for fossils or other strange trinkets that she might bring back home to show her mother. She stepped from stone to stone, not missing a single stride as she crossed to the other side, blissfully unaware of the time that was passing swiftly along with the setting of the sun. Even more unbeknownst to her were the unsettling red eyes that peered down from the treetops waiting for the right time to begin the hunt.

"Power…." It murmured softly, "more….power….."

Thinking that she heard something, the girl looked up into the treetops but her eyes only met the bright undersides of the green leaves in the canopy. Feeling a little more than unsettled she began her short trek back home, hoping to get there before the sun set and she was left in the darkness near the running water. With each step she took paranoia began to set in. _Was it her feet making the gravel crunch like that? It shouldn't be that loud. Was it just her or did she feel someone's breathe hot on her neck? I just looked, no one is there. What is that strange noise, like metal on rock? And what was that strangely metallic scent in the air? Could it be blood? Blood has a lot of iron in it…._

Taking one last look behind her to make sure no one was there, she saw nothing, and one more look at the sun that was halfway set over the horizon, she ran. The hunt had begun. A figure dropped down in front of her as fast as a falcon in mid-dive and she bounced off of it roughly. Turning over she gasps as she lays eyes on the creature, though it looked human the differences made sure to erase all of that thought. On its face was a mask with a horrid smile painted onto it, its back legs were warped and twisted around and ended in a single metal claw. The two front legs also ended in scythe-like appendages. The girl tried to stand as saliva dripped down from behind the smiling mask and the creature, the monster, murmured promises of power to itself.

She stood slowly, the monster's head moving to follow her movements. Her heart was beating fast, so fast. The monster started to circle, the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the Earth. She turned to follow the monster's pacing, she couldn't lose focus now. If she were to look away for only one second it would leap and tear her to shreds. The monster decided pacing and circling would do no good and leapt, the claws of the beast from below reflecting the heavens above. Time seemed to slow as she dove and rolled under the beast; she kicked upwards towards its vulnerable belly and in that moment something clicked. For only an instant she could have sworn that swirling blue flames combusted from her foot and sent the beast flying a tremendous distance.

Death raised his head suddenly. The sensors that he had placed out around the world to detect Meisters and Weapons, one of them had gone off. Yes, he could detect the energy now, a young untrained student just waiting to enter his Academy.

"Deathscythe!" He called, "We've got a new recruit on our hands~"

The red-haired Weapon nodded and went to join his Meister as Death summoned a portal and teleported to his destination.

The girl looked in shock at the damage that she had done to the beast. It hadn't moved since she kicked it. Was it dead? Maybe just playing opossum until she went to check on it... That was when it would kill her. Suddenly blinded, she cried out as two figures stepped out of a purple portal that appeared to her side. When she looked again she found herself mistaken, instead standing there was a very strange black clothed figure with a cartoonish skull mask on. In his hand was a large and rather menacing looking scythe.

"WASSAP!" The skeletal figure cried out, making a peace sign with one of his over-sized hands.

For a moment the girl thought she saw a figure in the scythes reflection that looked like it was sighing. She looked from the figure, to the monster and back. Tentatively, she stood.

"D-Death?" She asked.

"Why yes! That's me! It seems my reputation precedes me!" He chuckled, good naturedly.

"Th-that thing…." She said, a thought suddenly entering her head, "did that thing kill me? Is that why you're here? D-did it happen just that quickly?"

"Oh no no no NO! My dear girl, you are very much alive I assure you." He said, patting her on the head. "I'm here for a different reason altogether! If you'll wait patiently for just a teensy weensy moment I'll explain!"

He pointed the scythe towards the creature and an invisible blast of energy raced towards it and it was destroyed. The monster exploded into a black mass before leaving behind a glowing red, orb-like object. Death glided over and snatched it out of the air and seemed to put it into an unseen pocket. Returning to the girl, the scythe transformed into the figure of a man and stood patiently as Death spoke.

"You, young one, are now receiving an invitation to join my Academy." He said happily.

"A-academy? What Academy?" She stuttered.

"Why, to become a Meister of course! I can already tell that by reading your soul."

Suddenly she started to remember a familiar show and everything started to make sense.

"Wait! Is this like that show? Soul Eater?" She blurted.

"Ah! You watch the show? Then this will make things much easier then!" Death clapped.

"But it's just a show…but…you're all real?" She asked in awe.

"Oh it's just one of my cleverer ploys, I made the show myself. If my recruits watch the show then they usually adapt to the situation quicker and with a better attitude and less confusion. You know, integrate the public!" He explained. "Now." He stated suddenly, handing her a card. "At midnight tonight when your parents are sleeping go to a mirror and trace this number into it and say the incantation. I'll send a portal for you and we can start trying to find your Weapon and get you enrolled!"

"But….what about my normal school?"

"That won't be a problem! I'll handle everything, school, parents, friends, whatever needs to be handled!" And he was gone in a flash of purple light.

"…I really hope that Death can handle these things without scaring them to…well….death…"

"Oh!" Death reappeared. "Silly me! I didn't even get your name!"

"Mackenzie….Mackenzie Starkweather"

"Good! Now Mackenzie, remember, enrollment is at Midnight!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two up and running already? Well I've got to give my readers a bit of a start to the story don't ?

No owny Soul Eater or Transformers, do own Mackenzie Starkweather.

The house was silent at last as Mackenzie watched the clock slowly tick away the few remaining minutes to midnight. She tip-toed down the steps of her bed and put on her khaki pants and a dark blue shirt that had holes at the end of the sleeves for one to put their thumbs through. She slipped on her sneakers and crept out of her room to the bathroom. Wiping the mirror clean, she took out the card that Lord Death had given her and started to trace numbers onto it.

"Forty-two, forty-two, five, six, four, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

Almost immediately Death appeared in the mirror.

"Ah! There you are! I was wondering when you would show up!" He exclaimed, reaching through the mirror and pulling the startled girl through.

"So…erm….now what? Is there paperwork or something I need to fill out?"

"Oh of course not! I've got that taken care of already. All we need to do now is show you around the school and find you a Weapon partner!" He explained cheerfully, "I'll just have my son show you around and he'll help you find a partner."

A boy who was standing to the side nodded and motioned to her to follow him. They walked down hallways without saying anything, Death's son seemed occupied with the architecture as at certain moments he would wince or glare at the walls in places or just stare in awe at a hallway lined with candle holders on both sides. Soon they came to a room where about seven kids who seemed her age were waiting.

"All right." Said Kid, "We've got a new Meister here who needs a partner. I want you all to line up and transform into weapon mode. Mackenzie here will try to pick each of you up, if she can then your souls are probably closest to being in synch. If not then you'll just have to wait for another to come along."

With that the kids transformed into large and menacing looking weapons and leaned themselves against the stone walls. There was a scythe, two battle hammers, an axe, a club, a staff, and a thin rapier. Hesitantly she approached the first of the weapons and tried to lift the scythe; despite it looking lightweight it was very heavy.

"Careful," It said in a light female voice, "you shouldn't strain yourself. Go and try one of the others, I can wait for a new Meister."

Mackenzie nodded apologetically and the scythe transformed back into a long haired girl who walked out of the room. She continued to try to pick up each Weapon partner but failed to barely lift any of them from the ground. After the seventh one remained on the ground she looked sadly to Kid.

"None of them fit my wavelength. What do I do now?"

Kid shrugged. "Probably just wait for another Weapon to join the Academy."

Mackenzie was led back to Death's office, the owner of which looked at her expectantly.

"So, how did it go?"

"None of them were the littlest bit in synch with my soul."

"Oh well, you'll just have to wait for the right person to come along I-", Death cut himself off as he noticed a small keychain hanging on her belt-loop.

Kenzie noticed him staring at it and removed it from her waist.

"It's Starscream; he's my favorite character from this cartoon series Transformers. I'm sure you've heard of it somewhere." She smiled, "He's really one of the bad-guys, a Decepticon, in the show but for some reason I really like him. I think it may be because he's a scientist….or maybe it's because he can fly, I don't really know."

Death continued to look at her for a moment and nodded. "Of course, if you'll just wait here for a moment, you've reminded me of some work I have to do. I won't be long, feel free to look around."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small glowing blue orb floated in utter darkness, how long had it been here? Wait…_it?_ NO! It was a he! Yes, Starscream! Or….what was left of him once he died. How could he have forgotten who he was? Even if he was only a spark now, maybe he was going insane from being alone in this shadowy world for so long with only his imagination to explore. Was this all that existed after offlining? None of that "Well of Allsparks" that he had been promised, but darkness and insanity? Maybe this is what happened to 'bots like him, just left alone to succumb to madness, 'bots like him who had cheated and lied and done horrible things. For a moment….he felt….remorse? Guilt maybe? Regret for what he had done, knowing that this was his punishment?

This was all interrupted by a flash of purple light and Starscream found himself no longer alone, but accompanied by a tall black figure with a skull for a face.

"You, my fine Cybertronian, have caused me a lot of problems the last year or so. Making yourself 'immortal' and all." The figure said.

"And just who are _you_?" Starscream sneered, despite being only small floating orb.

"I? I am Death incarnate. The 'Grim Reaper' you my know me as." Said Death. "I've come to reclaim your spark, I nearly forgot about it here in this holding room. You need to be punished for what you have done in life."

Suddenly, Starscream found himself vey afraid. Punished? This was not already his punishment but in fact, there was something worse in store? His spark trembled and pulsated in fear as Death plucked him from the spot where his spark-form had been hovering.

"But yet…" Said Death, bringing the spark to an empty eye socket to study, "I sense no _real_ evil within you. Your soul reveals to me that all you've done was in fighting for a cause that you believed in, that you were trying to do the best for your troops and your kind by doing so….if not still being self-centered and sly in the process. Even better, your soul has not become a Kishin Egg."

Starscream's spark writhed uncomfortably in the large white hands. Would he still be punished? Death seemed to sense his thoughts.

"Maybe not _horribly _punished now that I think about it….but you've still done a many great misdeeds. You are eligible for reincarnation in another form in order to gain entrance to the Well of Allsparks. If you accept you will be reborn in another form to relive life with-hopefully- a better outcome."

"Y-you mean I won't be myself anymore? I wouldn't be Cybertronian?"

"Precisely, you could be reborn into an array of creatures, organic or mechanical. Upon rebirth you will have no memory of who you were, and once you die again all of your memories will be returned to you and you will be judged on the actions of both of the lives you have lived."

Starscream, to say the least, was disgusted by the very thought. What if he were to become an organic? A lowly insect only to end up as a spider's lunch? But to escape punishment it might be worth it. Death continued to examine the soul that he held, Mackenzie had a right to be fascinated in this being for sure. Starscream's soul was very; _very_ different from Mackenzie's but certain wavelengths- concerning how they thought and their intelligence- were so strikingly similar that they seemed to be one in the same. Maybe…just maybe…

"There is also another option for you to take Starscream." Death offered. "You could become a death weapon."

"A…death weapon?" He liked the sound of that, "what does that consist of?"

"You would be given the power to transform yourself into an amazingly powerful weapon, I say, you might even be able to turn into three. You would have to be partnered with a Meister, someone who can wield you to fight and who would help you to become even more powerful. Your very spark would be amplified by this Meister."

Starscream was liking the sound of this one more and more but…"What's the catch? Well, besides this Meister person."

"You would still retain your Cybertronian form and memories but you will be significantly smaller, say, seven to eight feet tall. As you still need to be punished for your deeds you may not harm or purposely prevent yourself from protecting your Meister. Your partner will also be very good natured and have a will like steel, you will do your best to reshape your moral ground and your vision of what is right and what is wrong. If you fail in these tasks the punishment will be much greater."

Starscream sighed; despite the catches this seemed to be the best deal.

"I'll take it." He said forlornly.

Mackenzie waited patiently as Death returned from his errands, though this time, he had something with him. He held a magnificent broadsword of great size. One side of the blade was a blue-gray metal and the other side jet black. The hilt seemed to be made of red gold and a shining orange jewel was set at the bottom.

"Catch." Death said simply, and tossed the sword to her.

The sword was incredibly large. _How on earth would she be able to catch that? Best not to think about it now. _As if she had done this before she snapped her hands in the air and caught the sword in mid-air, her fists clenched around the hilt that seemed to have been made for her. The sword seemed to have no weight at all. _What kind of metal is this made out of?_ Suddenly the blade changed shape in her hands to a short bow, then to a large shield, and back to a sword.

"Mackenzie." Said Death, "Meet your Weapon partner."

The sword transformed once again, only this time it took the familiar shape of a robot that stared down at her with vague interest.

"This is Starscream. I'm sure that this will be the start of a wonderful friendship for the both of you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Fight scene fight scene fight scene! :D

Transformers is not mine...neither is Soul Eater...

But Mackenzie Starkweather is!

Almost as soon as they had met Lord Death sent them on a beginner level mission in order to get to know each other. Their target was a human whose soul had turned into a Kishin Egg in the last hour or so, it would be weak, more or less. Starscream leapt nimbly from rooftop to rooftop, despite being made of metal his body was lightweight and made for the air. Unlike Starscream, Kenzie was stumbling from rooftop to rooftop, pausing a lot before larger jumps, and slipping only to catch herself at the last minute before falling off; her body was not made for the air. Starscream paused and looked back with a sneer on his face. _How could someone like _that_ ever make me powerful? She can't even keep her balance! Frag, Death was serious when he said he would punish me, and if she doesn't survive then I'll be in for even worse. Somehow I may find a way to tip the scales to my pleasure, until then I'll just have to play along. _

"Can't you _try_ to keep up _fleshling_?" He shouted back to her.

"I'm trying! I'm not used to this, I found out I was a Meister only yesterday! And if you haven't noticed I'm in a bit of a tight spot here!" She hollered back, holding onto a gutter and dangling twenty feet from the ground.

Starscream sighed and flew to her and tossed her back onto the roof before gently landing beside her.

"Just hold onto my arm human and don't even _think_ about scratching the paint. Got it?"

Kenzie did so and Starscream twisted his hand around to grasp the back of her shirt, he bent his knees and launched the both of them into the air, using his thrusters for added distance.

"So how are we supposed to find this 'Kishin Egg' thing anyway? What does it do?" Asked Starscream.

"Well, a Kishin Egg is a soul that belongs to someone who strayed too far down the path of evil. If it goes unchecked it'll turn the person into a demon with unimaginable power. That's why we're here, to stop the Eggs from turning into full Kishin. When we destroy the body that houses the soul then you can use the Egg to make yourself more powerful." Explained Kenzie, clutching his arm close.

"Power…I like the sound of that." Starscream smiled, showing his fangs. "So how are we supposed to find it?"

"Just listen for any sort of sign that something is wrong, screaming, people running, that sort of thing. I can't sense the Eggs yet so we'll identify them from either a mask or red eyes." She said.

"Sounds easy enough. We'll stop over there on the clock-tower and I'll scan the area." He said, changing direction to land on the building.

"You're….taking this awfully well." She said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Starscream, lighting onto the roof.

"Well, I expected you to be a bit more defiant about the whole situation, you know, like you were with Megatron."

"How do you know about Megatron? About me?" He asked, optics scanning her relentlessly. "Death said that this was an entirely different world than the one that I lived in. Megatron doesn't exist here."

"Well it is a different world, here your kind don't really exist except for the cartoon and movies. It's a toy line, something for entertainment." She explained, "There are a lot of people who know about you, including me." She brought out the little keychain that she had gotten for her birthday from her friend Tessie and handed it to him.

The small figure, to Starscream, was a bit crude and out of proportion but it did hold his likeness. What the girl was saying must be true.

"Why do you have one of these…things…that looks like me?" He asked.

"Well…truthfully," she said, almost a whisper, "you're my favorite character. I got really upset in the last episode when you offlined…I've got toys of your clones too."

Starscream narrowed his optics in thought. _This girl is obviously young and innocent, possibly naïve. Why would she get upset over me, especially if I was only imaginary to her before today? _What struck him the most though, is that it never came him that someone somewhere would be upset over his death. He expected to have a large service and a statue erected in his honor once he became Grand Magnus when he took over the Decepticons and destroyed the Autobots, but he was an exiled second-in-command. What was he feeling? Grateful? Maybe a bit bad because according to Lord Death he had done nothing good, done nothing for someone to want to remember him.

"Girl." He said, "We will be working together from here on out correct? You obviously know my name of course, but I haven't bothered to listen for yours."

"Mackenzie. I'm Mackenzie."

"Well _Mackenzie_ answering your question, it's because I'm not stupid. This Lord Death person obviously has magnificent power in his possession and I don't want to get on his bad side. Truthfully I would rather be alive in my true world and getting rid of Megatron but as that is not an option I'll take what I can get."

"Power…."

"Yes huma- grrr…_Mackenzie_ he's the keeper of all souls, I said he was powerful."

"I…I didn't say that." Said Kenzie, looking at Starscream in fright.

"If you didn't then who did?" He snarled.

"Need…more POWER!"

The two whirled around to find a man in a ski mask, large chains handing from his grip. His narrow red eyes glowed unnaturally as he staggered forward, the heavy chains clanking as he spun them in wide circles.

"Mac, catch me!" Cried Starscream. He had something to prove now, he would show Death that he could beat the challenge that he had been presented. He would protect this girl no matter how much he may not want to. In a flash of white light he turned into the broadsword and started to drop, Kenzie stumbled forward and caught him just in time. She stood up straight, her legs positioned apart and Starscream pointing at the foe that still approached. Starscream's image appeared as a reflection in the blade.

"Be ready, he'll try to disarm you with those chains and pull me away. You'll have to pull harder!" He warned, not sure that it would make much difference, she didn't seem that strong.

Sure enough, the chains lashed forward and wrapped around the blade. Mackenzie pulled back with all of her strength and managed to knock the figure off of his feet, though the chains stayed tight in his grip. Starscream grunted, he would be more grateful towards his weapons from now on because being one was a bit uncomfortable, especially with chains scraping the polished edges of the blade that was his body.

"Pull human! PULL! Disarm him and we'll dispatch him easily!" He cried.

Even as she tried however; their foe was still stronger and with a sharp yank he sent Starscream skidding across the rooftop. Kenzie immediately ran for him, dodging the heavy chains that threatened to break her limbs upon impact. She bent over quickly to grab at the hilt of the sword but the chains met their mark across her back and sent her sprawling even further away.

"Power….more power…." It moaned, smashing the chains on the floor as he approached to make the final blow.

Kenzie couldn't stand, everything felt so sharp, so painful. She finally got control of herself only to find the figure raising its arm to bring the chain down onto her chest. He threw his arm forward but it was stopped abruptly. Whirling around the evil being found his chains in the hands of Starscream, his upper body fully formed but his lower half still a broadsword.

"Surprise." He said, a frightening grin on his face as he pulled with all of his might. He sent the assailant sliding across the ground while disarming him at the same time.

"Come on Kenz, get over here!" He motioned with his arms before disappearing back into his sword-form.

Kenzie dashed over painfully, the chains had done some damage. She picked Starscream up and stalked towards the monster. Suddenly it turned over and revealed a gun. Starscream had barely enough time to transform into a shield before it went off. The bullets ricocheted off of the red colored shield just in time. Finally the gun went out and the figure charged with the intent of using the pistol as a bludgeon. Starscream turned into the ornate black, red, and gray short bow.

"Come on kid! Fire me!" The 'Con's reflection shouted.

Mackenzie drew the string back and a dark blue crackling energy formed between her fingers. She was firing compressed waves of her soul now. She aimed and let the string go and the soul arrow met its mark and ripped through the figure. Starscream transformed back into his regular robot mode with a white flash and stood in front of his Meister. Their foe exploded into a black mass that then disappeared into the air, leaving a floating red orb. Mackenzie led Starscream over to it and motioned to him to take the soul. He grasped it with his claws, it seemed tangible but part of it wasn't, it was soft and squishy in his hand. _What happens now? Does my body absorb it and the energy to make me more powerful?_

"What do I do with it now?" He asked, looking the soul over.

"Well…you're supposed to eat it. You need to eat ninety-nine Kishin Eggs and the soul of one Witch to reach maximum power." She replied.

"I have to _eat it?" _He looked at her in disgust. "That's the only way?"

"As far as I know, yes. If you want to become more powerful you'll have to. Just swallow it in one gulp." She advised.

"You know, I'm beginning to like my choice of 'punishment' even less…" He grumbled.

He took the soul and pinched it between two of his claws and looked at it disgustedly. He gulped and lifted his head up and opened his mouth and lowered the soul down for his tongue to take in. He lowered his head, mouth full and looking like he might purge his tanks. With what seemed like a great effort he led the soul down his throat, swallowing a couple times as it got stuck before it entered his stomach cavity. He let his tongue hang out and he panted for a moment, looking like he was going to be sick.

"Y-you say I have to eat ninety-eight more of those things?" He asked, defeated.

"Yes…and one Witch soul…" Kenzie replied, patting him on the back.

"Fan-fragging-tastic." He cursed.

Kenzie winced in pain as his wings grated painfully against her back when he moved forward.

"He hit you right?" He asked, Kenzie nodded. "Ugh. Why do you humans have to be so squishy and fragile? Let me see, I'm a scientist."

Kenzie turned around and lifted her shirt for him to examine her back. Red welts lined her back where the chain had hit from her left shoulder to her lower back.

"Well, it's going to leave a nasty mark at least." He said plainly.

"Can you do anything?" She asked.

"PFFT. I said I was a _scientist_ not a miracle worker. Get medical help when you get back to the Academy."


	4. Chapter 4

Part of me wonders if anyone is really reading this XD Oh well! If you are I'd really appreciate comments!

I don't own Transformers or Soul Eater but Mackenzie Starkweather comes from my own noggin :)

"Well, well, well! You two receive a passing grade!" Lord Death said happily. "A few mess-ups here and there but that is only to be expected from novices." He motioned towards Kenzie, "The nurse will be here soon to attend to your wounds, but first I'd like you to know that your parents have agreed to you being here."

"But…how'd you do that?" Kenzie asked.

"A little bit of magic of course, I simply informed them of the situation and instilled in them my love of this Academy and all of the good that we are doing! We need people like you here to learn my dear and we can't have a few stubborn parents stopping us!" He chuckled. "I also have a present for you. Starscream, come here."

Starscream went up to Lord Death who wiggled his oversized fingers and clapped his hands. A purple glowing dust fell around Starscream who coughed from it getting into his intakes.

"There! From now on when it comes to you, Starscream will be as vulnerable as and human to your abuse!" He stated cheerfully, "Pain is a great teacher! It will help in rehabilitating him to have better morals, and after you are done in the nurse's office and have a good night's sleep in your dorm room I'll teach you about my famed Direct Noggin Reaper Chop!" He chopped the air to demonstrate.

"Wait…YOU DID WHAT TO ME?" Starscream blurted, "I'm as fragile as a HUMAN NOW?"

"Only to Mackenzie!" Death cheered. "If anyone else tries to hit you –besides Mackenzie and myself of course- they will only succeed in breaking their hands. You're excused now! Shoo shoo!"

Starscream and Mackenzie walked out into the hallway and towards the nurse's room, passing a girl in pigtails and a white haired boy.

"Man." Said Soul, looking at the two they had just passed. "Some new recruit, doesn't even look human."

"That's because he isn't." Replied Maka. "Lord Death brought him from another dimension because they couldn't find a partner for that new Meister in this world."

The two went into Death's office and waited for him to address them.

"Ah! There you two are! I've got something important for you two; it won't be involving soul collecting however." Said Lord Death.

"Then what does it involve if you don't mind me asking." Inquired Soul.

"You'll be going to Mackenzie's, the new Meister's, old school. Meisters and Weapons usually gather themselves in groups and not know it. They attract each other. You need to go there and find new students for the Academy." He said.

"Sounds like a piece of cake. Sure thing." Said Soul.

At that moment Deathscythe, or Spirit A.K.A Maka's father walked in.

"MY DARLING MAKA! HAVE YOU COME TO VISIT YOUR PAPA AFTER ALL THIS TIME?"

"No. Lord Death summoned us here to give us a mission. Why would I visit _you_ anyway?"

At this Spirit burst into tears and crumpled at Lord Death's feet.

"You've seen all that I do for this girl, all of my love! And she still HATES MEEEEEE!"

Lord Death looked to Maka who nodded her permission.

"REAPER CHOP!"

Spirit collapsed and clamped his hands to the tender wound on his head.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" He asked innocently.

"You two, your mission starts immediately." Informed Death. "Run along now!"

Mackenzie winced as the nurse rolled up her shirt to reveal the welts and bruises that lined her back. Starscream looked on in interest; he wondered how humans repaired themselves, certainly not with the average laser welders.

"I'm sorry, you must be her Weapon am I right?" Asked the nurse, turning to Starscream.

Starscream nodded and continued to observe the procedure. If his afterlife depended on that girl then he would need to know how to repair her if tonight's mission would become the norm.

"So how does she look? What's the repair time? She won't be much use if she's out of commission." He stated.

"It won't take long with magic of course. She'll be ready for another mission by tomorrow morning." She explained, going to a cabinet and removing a small jar from one of the shelves. Suddenly the doors burst open and a student was rushed in on a gurney. She had large gashes across her torso and was bleeding profusely.

"Here," said the nurse, shoving the jar and some gauze into Starscream's talons, "dab this poultice on her wounds and wrap her up in your dorm. I've got a bigger problem here, now get out!"

Mackenzie and Starscream staggered out of the room as the medical staff hurriedly went to work on the girl. Meister and Weapon strode down the hallway to their shared dorm room that they were assigned earlier that morning and unlocked the door. Starscream flicked on the light switch and a small lamp on the other side of the room lit up, casting a soft golden glow on their small abode. The lamp sat on a small nightstand that sat against the wall on the opposite side of the room where a nice sized window opened to the night sky. In the middle of the room was a circular blue rug with a red spiral pattern on it, and on right and left sides of the room were two medium sized beds with fluffy down comforters.

"Hmmm…" Pondered Starscream, stepping inside, "Cozy."

He walked over and set the jar and gauze on the nightstand and sat on the bed on the left side of the room.

"Are recharging stations for humans always this soft?" He asked, patting the bed.

"Usually, you'll get used to it." She said, looking into the drawers of the nightstand. "It seems some of my clothes are already here…I wonder if Lord Death did that." She moved to bend over to check the other drawers but instead cried out in pain. "M-my back…it's killing me."

"Oh, I nearly forgot about the…er…poultice." Said Starscream, standing and grabbing the medical supplies. "Sit on your bed with your back to me, I'll repair you."

Kenzie did so and lifted up the back of her shirt. Carefully, as not to scratch her, he applied the poultice with a surgical visage on his face and wrapped the gauze around her torso.

"There. You'll be fully operational when you wake. Don't move yet though, get used to your bandages first."

"O-okay…could you get me my pajamas out of one of the drawers? I'm sure they're in there somewhere." She asked.

"Your….what?" He inquired.

"Pajamas, it's what humans wear to go to sleep. Like normal day-clothes but instead comfier and made of softer and warmer materials." She explained.

Starscream nodded and went over to the nightstand and after pulling out a few pieces of clothing and showing them to her he found what she needed and brought them over to her. She stood carefully and made her way to the bathroom on her side of the room, opposite of Starscream's.

"You know…I never expected you to be so…nice." She said.

"I'm not _nice_." He retorted, taken aback. "I _simply_ have no grudges against your kind like I do with the Autobots and some of the Decepticons. In fact, it should be me being surprised that _you_ are being nice; I've destroyed plenty of public property belonging to your race. Furthermore; I am no savage, I was to be ruler of all of Cybertron. I am simply using my manners and being _polite_ and as I am stuck here with you I'd prefer you not be angry at me and make my existence that much more miserable."

"Well still, I appreciate you being polite. Thank you." She said before closing the door and going to change.

Starscream growled to himself and sat on his bed. _What? She really thought I was being_ nice_? Did she really expect me to be a total savage and start to destroy everything I saw? Still though…I haven't acted this way in a very long time, by now I would have started to formulate some kind of plan to ascend to a higher position. But aren't I doing that already? Hunting Kishin Eggs with Mackenzie? Besides, what is it about her that makes her so agreeable?_

Soon Kenzie came out dressed in her pajamas and sat her glasses onto the nightstand. She pulled the covers down and climbed into bed, turning off the light. Starscream mimicked her and did the same with his own bed. The soft bed was…strange but the way his helm sunk into the pillow and the warmth of the blanketswas very nice.

"Kenz. What is it that makes you so special as a Meister?" He asked into the darkness of the room.

"Well it's not just the Meister that is special, it's the combination of Meister and Weapon. Only a few are able to be paired because their souls have to be in synch or at least partially. It's because we have something in common that's so deep in our personalities that we're able to be partners." She said sleepily.

Starscream's optics widened in the dark, their soft glow partially illuminating his face.

"Starscream? Are you okay?" Asked Kenzie.

"Yes, I'm fine. Death said to get some sleep, you should probably do that."

"Okay….Good night Starscream…"

He lay there in silence on his bed for a long time, what on Earth could be so deeply similar between them when they were so different?

"Starscream?" Asked Mackenzie, breaking the silence one more time.

"Yes?"

"Will I just wake up tomorrow morning and find out that this was all a dream? Because I don't want you to be gone." She said a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well, if my word means anything I really don't think I'm just a dream." Said Starscream.

"You promise?"

"I…" He'd never been asked something like that before. "I promise." He said, unsure.

And just so you all know, I'm writing this as I watch the anime, I have TONS of chapters, this was originally written for my friends only but I decided to let a wider range of people see it.

So far I've got about 17,000 words or so in it..heh...DON'T ABANDON ME PLEASE! STARSCREAM WOULD BE SAD! (Okay so no he wouldn't he only misses the attention)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thanks to those of you (who despite not commenting) continue to read my story!

I can not has Soul Eater or Transformers Animated, I can has Mackenzie Starkweather

"Hey Maka, you sensing anything?" Soul asked quietly.

"Yeah. I can sense at least two in the school." Maka answered. "The roof of the school itself is a great vantage point."

"Well now all we got to do is sit back and chill out until the day ends. Then we can go ahead and tell them what's happening and then let Lord Death handle the rest." Soul said, lying back and watching the clouds. "It's about time we got a bit of a break."

"Ah! There you two are!" Death exclaimed and bounced over to them. "Welcome back to the Death Room!"

"Good morning Lord Death!" Greeted Mackenzie happily, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Ah! Quite cheerful aren't we my dear? But no, I don't really sleep anyway, there's far too much work to do but your concern in my well being is very much appreciated!" Lord Death said gleefully, "I was just about to ask the same of you and Starscream, have your wounds healed yet?"

Mackenzie nodded. "All gone! Starscream really helped me last night. He applied the medicine and wrapped me up because I would have strained my back even worse if I did it alone."

"Really now?" Death asked, his voice sounding a bit surprised, "Already having a change of heart now Starscream?" He turned to the robot jet.

"Of course not," he growled angrily, "I'm just doing what you told me to. Keep the girl safe and all of that blah."

"Whatever you say…" Said Death, unconvinced, "Now, You two will be starting classes sometime next week until we find room enough to fit you two in the same classes, also because the students will have to get used to a Cybertronian walking around school with them. In the meantime you two will be training with our late teacher Sid who is very experienced in blade Weapons and taking on more low level missions which you can find posted on the boards in the main hallway. Remember to mark the mission as 'taken'. Now, you two can report down to the mess hall for breakfast. Starscream, you can ingest human food I take it? Good. Now off you go!"

At the breakfast table in the mess hall other students sat at the tables and whispered about the extra-dimensional Weapon sitting with the new Meister. Mackenzie and Starscream ignored it as Kenzie gobbled down strips of bacon and grape jelly smothered toast.

"Oh! Hello! You must be the new students we heard about!" Said a voice.

Two girls in red and wearing cowboy hats sat down accompanied by Kid sat next to them. The youngest girl tentatively reached out and poked Starscream's shoulder.

"Eep!" She cried out excitedly, "The rumors are true! He _is_ made of metal! He must be a robot!"

"Yes, I am. Now if you'd be so polite enough to refrain from touching me I'd very much appreciate it." He warned.

"Ugh." Sighed the taller girl, "Excuse my sister Patty, she's a bit insane at times."

"These two," Kid motioned to the girls, "are my Weapon partners. They transform into twin pistols." He explained, picking up two pieces of bacon (from his perfectly symmetrical breakfast, as not to make it asymmetrical ) and biting into them both at the same time before placing them back on his plate in the proper place.

"So robot, what do you turn into?" Asked the oldest girl, Liz. "Assuming you are the weapon that is."

"My name is _Starscream_ not _robot_, and my forms consist of a broadsword, shield, and short bow, all very elegant and powerful weapons if I do say so myself." He replied.

"OOOoooh! So you're like a knight! No wonder you have so much armor!" Assumed Patty.

"I'm no knight, I'm a flier. But I can see how, with my regal appearance, that you would mistake me with one."

_Urgh…_ thought Liz, _he might just be more arrogant and self centered than Blackstar…they both _DO _have "star" in their names._

Patty looked to Mackenzie, "You must be his Meister! What's it like?"

"Well, I've only known him for about a day…but all this is so new and…I don't know _adventurous _ I've been waiting my whole life for some kind of adventure and it's kind of handed to me. I like being Starscream's Meister and learning here so far." She confessed, she looked to Starscream. "You haven't eaten anything this morning; you need to keep up your strength if we're going to be training with Sid the zombie teacher today."

"I'm fine. I'm still full from…last night's meal." He shuddered just thinking about it.

"Ah, so you must have had your first soul last night huh? Delicious right?" Asked a white haired boy who also joined them at the table.

"Anything but, it disgusts me that I have to eat ninety-nine more of those _things_." He grouched.

"Eh, you'll get used to it. The best part is when they slide down your throat; it's all in the texture you know. Soul's the name by the way."

"Starscream" He said pointing to himself, "The girl is Mackenzie, who really needs to hurry up and finish refueling so we can go practice and see if I'm being wielded by an unteachable moron or not."

"Hey!" She said her mouth full, "I'm no moron, I learn fast, trust me."

Another girl with green eyes joined them at the table. "There you are Soul, I've been looking for you."

"Yeah, just here hanging out with the newbies. This here is Maka, she's my Meister." Explained Soul.

"Hey Maka," asked Kid, "Did you get any new recruits last night? Father said you'd gone out scouting."

Maka nodded, "Yes, a new Meister and a Weapon. They'll partner up for now until we find suitable soul matches. Their soul's wavelengths are good but not close enough. The Meister will have trouble with her Weapon until we find them better matches. They'll be joining us within the next few days when we find them better partners."

"Come on Mac." Ushered Starscream, "we can't sit around here all day. Let's get to our lessons."

"All right, it was nice meeting all of you!" Said Mackenzie, before trotting off to match Starscream's pace.

"They seem decent enough." Stated Soul as they left.

"Yes, and the robot, Starscream is positively charming, meaning that in the most platonic way possible." Said Kid, sipping his morning tea, "Perfectly symmetrical, most manufactured things are, robots being one of them."

Everyone at the table stared at him.

"Well I wasn't going to say that when he was sitting here was I?" Said Kid, "That would have just been very awkward for the both of us."

"YAHOOOO!"

With a crash a blue haired boy landed on the table, upsetting everyone's meal.

"Where are these newbies that are stealing MY, Blackstar's, spotlight?" He cried.

"They've already left." Said Soul, "You're too late, and you've upset Kid."

"NOOOOOOooooooOOOO!" Cried Kid, his previously symmetrical breakfast now strewn randomly across the floor. "It's RUINED!" He sniffled.

Starscream stiffened as they made their way to the room where their training would commence.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kenzie, "You're not nervous are you?"

Starscream shook his head. "No, I just got the feeling that someone said something very stupid about me."

Mackenzie shrugged, "Don't worry about it, plenty of people have talked about me behind my back at my old school. That's what I like about it here though, they actually value smarts."

"Hrmm." Answered Starscream, pushing the training room doors open.

"Ah! I was waiting for you two newbies to arrive. At least you took your time with breakfast, it's always important to have a good meal to keep your strength up." Said a man with blue skin. "I'm Sid, I'll be training you two today." He looked towards Mackenzie who had frozen up and whose eye was twitching. "What's up with her?"

"I-I'm desperately trying not to kill you right this very moment." She said, her voice cracking, "I've spent a large portion of my life watching zombie movies and learning how to kill them in case I ever met one. Right now I'm trying to figure out how to exploit that hole in the middle of your forehead. You should really cover that up you know."

Sid smiled. "Well then, I really am supposed to be training you. So come at me with all you got kid, don't hold back. It'll give me a good idea of where we should start. No sense in learning the basics if you already know them."

Starscream nodded to Mackenzie and changed form to a sword. Immediately she started to charge, eyes focused on his arm. Sid stood, ready to block the point where her eyes were focused, but at the last second she changed where she was going to swipe at, eyes still set on his arm in order to pull of the feint. Sid quickly caught Starscream mid-slash however, holding onto the sides of the blade.

"Ahahaha! Misdirection! That's good kid, even kept your eye contact! Now keep the surprises coming!" He praised, still holding the blade and feeling Mackenzie's strength as she tried to continue pushing Starscream through his path.

"You want surprises?" Said Starscream, "We'll give you surprises!" With that his taloned hand formed out of the blade and took a swipe at Sid, catching and ripping his shirt but nothing else as he had moved away so quickly.

"Using your abilities as a Weapon to potential! I like that!" Sid laughed, dancing away from them.

Starscream then transformed into a bow for the long range combat. Mackenzie continued to fire compressed arrows from her soul towards Sid, trying to guess where he would go next to make her shots count. Suddenly, Sid charged and Starscream turned into his shield mode to block the onslaught of punches. The moment that Sid relented a bit Kenzie jabbed her arm out with Starscream on it and made Sid lose his balance with the broad contact. She then swung her arm around and landed another blow.

"Nice one! Shields aren't only made for defending; they're for attack as well!" He exclaimed.

Starscream turned back into a sword, his reflection glaring out at their opponent.

"You've got to be careful not to overestimate your strength though Mackenzie," said Sid, "right now your best hope is to rely on your intelligence, after a while at the Academy the physical strength will come with it."

So they continued sparring and trading blows, Sid giving praise and giving them pointers the entire time.

"Now try Soul Resonance! I got to know how far along you two are. You've only been together for a few days so feel so down if it doesn't work." Sid instructed before going back to trading blows with them both.

"Soul Resonance? What in the Pit is that?" Asked Starscream.

"It's when a Meister's and their Weapon's souls are on a wavelength that is similar, but not the same. They touch for a moment and energy is poured into the Weapon who amplifies it, the amplified energy is then sent to the Meister, who sends it back again to make the energy even more powerful. It creates a very powerful technique that can turn the tide of battle." She explained.

_Touching souls with a human? Eugh…thanks a lot Death. But if it makes me seem advanced and more powerful then it might just be worth it._

"But how do I do that?" He asked.

"Just concentrate on me! We already have similar wavelengths in our souls, just concentrate on our bond as Meister and Weapon and we can do this!"

Starscream nodded before he let his reflection fade and began to concentrate… but what did she mean by their bond? Maybe just try to imagine her soul, which might do it. For a moment it seemed like nothing was happening but then the image of a glowing blue orb entered his mind. _What is that? _It looked strange but there was energy around it, he needed to get closer reach out to it and…

Soul Resonance!

Suddenly he felt himself filled with some kind of energy, it felt like a mix between a jolt of electricity and a slow warmth, like that of a fire in a hearth. The energy he held growed and growed until he could hold it no more and sent it back to the source, it didn't take long for the energy to find its way back but this time he could hold even more, he continued to amplify and send back the energy again and again. All of this happened in a matter of seconds until both Meister and Weapon were filled with power. With that the air around them burst outward and Mackenzie's arms and Starscream lit up as blue flames engulfed them. Quickly, Mackenzie sent Starscream into the floor, the flames breaking off into a massive explosion that radiated outward from the center. Sid was nearly licked up by the flames before he hid behind a nearby column.

It was over as quickly as it had begun. Mackenzie's eyes closed and she fell to the floor, sending Starscream skating across the tiles. He transformed back into his normal form and sauntered over to her.

"What happened?" He asked Sid.

"Eh, she used up a lot of energy it'll happen until she builds up a bit of a resistance to it." He explained. "Good job today, I got more outta you two than expected. You're a big guy, pick her up and take her to your dorm for a rest; I'm guessing she'll wake around lunch time which is in the next hour or so. She's gonna be hungry after that."


End file.
